


Sherlock Is Actually A Girl's Name

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Lesbian, One Shot, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock was a girl and "Her" and molly were lesbians?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Is Actually A Girl's Name

**Author's Note:**

> A Request I got don't worry posting the rest of the gabby soon :)

Molly’s(POV):

“Sherlock?” I carefully walked up the stairs balancing a tea tray “Why is Mrs.Hudson mad at you?” The landlady had all but shoved the tray into my hands saying something about never setting foot in the apartment again. I turned the corner to see my girlfriend standing in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips, black hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

“She messed up my experiment.” She strode into the kitchen 

“How” I followed her hesitantly. She pointed at a plate 

“She washed this, I had mold spores growing on it now their gone.” She reached up and tugged the ponytail holder allowing her hair to tumble down and brush her shoulders, and for a second I stare. Her hair emphasises her bright blue eyes perfectly. “Molly why are you here, it’s during your shift” she finally asked 

“Can’t a girl visit her girlfriend?” I smiled 

“You got laid off? Thats not right you’re the best there” for a second I smiled at the rare compliment 

“No.The morgue gave me the week off.” 

“Oh” She smiled “and the first thing you did is come to see me?” I LOVE YOU. YOU IDIOT 

“Yeah” I gave her a quick kiss before taking out my phone “Takeaway?” Meaning do you have food or just body parts in the fridge. 

“Yes” She laid on the couch with her back to me. 

“Okay” I called it in then walked over to her “Cramps?” I said quietly

“Of course” 

“here” I sat down and laid her head in my lap running my fingers through her hair. for some reason this never ceases to calm her and soon she has dozed off and i have picked up the book I left nearby for exactly this reason and read until the food got here and she woke up 

“Sorry” she looked down 

“Sherlock did you sleep last night?”

“No, there was a case.” I frowned

“You need to sleep.”

“I can’t unless you’re here” she blushed 

“well then come on lets go sleep” I pointed to her room.

“Molly you don’t have too...” she tried to back away

“But I want to” I smiled 

 

 

Sherlock’s(POV): 

I stood trying my hardest to be quiet, but Molly woke up anyway. “What time is it” she rubbed her eyes.

“It’s only three go back to sleep Molly” I turned towards the door 

“Where are you going?” she reached out and grabbed my hand

“Mind Palace…” I kissed her forehead “I’ll be on the couch.”

“I love you.” she whispered before falling back asleep. 

“What?” I stared at her. She loves me? Me? Well this is something to think on.

 

Walking down the hallway of my mind palace I open the door where I’ve locked away my feelings. Molly covers every inch of the walls. No matter where I look all I see is her looking at me like I’m amazing, Like I’m not a freak. No I can’t do this anymore. I slam the door and open redbeard’s door but what I see stops me in my tracks. Molly is here too, petting redbeard. Again I slam the door and run into the hallway but suddenly Molly steps out of the door closest to me and stops me with a hand on my face. “I love you Sherlock.”

“I...I….” I kiss her “I love you too Molly” then she smiles and her joy is all that matters to me.

 

Molly’s (POV): 

I get up and put the kettle on “Sherlock?” I find her on the couch, but as soon as I walk in she turns to me. 

“Do you love me?” She asks. Why would she even need to ask.

“Of course” I give her a kiss “Why?”  
“You said it last night before you fell asleep. I Love You too.”


End file.
